Love In London
by ziaoi
Summary: Natsume adalah orang baik, sopan dan tampan. lalu, kenapa Mikan membencinya? Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Konichiwa Minna! Ketemu lagi sama Aoi! Ini Fic kedua Aoi. Jadi, mohon bantuannya ya Minna-san! Nah, di fic kedua ini nggak akan ada hubungannya sama Alice dan sekolahnya. Disini hanya ada tokoh-tokohnya saja, Minna! Oleh karena itu, Aoi tidak bisa menerima Flame dalam bentuk apapun di review kali ini. Oke, Minna, enjoy Aoi's fiction!

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice © Tachibana Higuchi-sensei.

Rated: T

Genre: Drama/Romance

**Love in London**

**Chapter 1_**

London, Sunday at 07.35 AM.

Mikan Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya sambil menguap lebar. Matanya berair. Yah, cukup berair. Ia membuka jendela kamarnya, merasakan udara sejuk wilayah Westminster, London. Mikan berdiri dari kasur empuknya dengan wajah muram, tapi, semua itu tidak akan menghilangkan kecantikan pada wajah mungilnya yang seperti boneka itu. Mikan adalah seorang blasteran Jepang-Indonesia. Meskipun begitu, Mikan tidak dapat berbicara dengan fasih bahasa Indonesia. Bisa dibilang, kemampuan Mikan untuk berbahasa Indonesia masih patah-patah. Mikan masih kalah dibandingkan saudara kembarnya yang tinggal di Tokyo. Mikan menguap lagi, kemudian matanya melihat jam beker yang terletak di meja kecil tepat disebelah kasurnya. 07.40 AM.

"AAAAH! AKU TELAT! KAMI-SAMA! BAGAIMANA INI?"Mikan berteriak kencang. Ia bergegas ke kamar mandi ambil berlari-lari kecil.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya seseorang dibalik pintu.

"Ya, Ruka. Aku tidak baik-baik saja! Aku akan telat untuk pemotretan jam delapan nanti!"Teriak Mikan dari dalam kamar mandi. Suaranya hampir ditenggelamkan bunyi Shower yang berisik.

Pria yang dipanggil Ruka pun hanya memutar bola matanya yang berwarna biru jernih itu, "Ya sudah, Sakura-san. Yang penting kau mau memakan panekuk apel hijau buatanku sebelum berangkat."

"Tidak ada waktu untuk itu! Aku harus mengejar kereta!"Teriak Mikan lagi dari dalam kamar. Mikan sedang berpakaian sekarang ini. Ia mengambil rok hitam diatas lutut, stocking hitam dan blus putih berenda. Mikan sudah tidak peduli pada penampilannya sekarang. Ia pun memoleskan sedikit lipgloss, bedak dan selesailah sudah! Mikan membanting pintu dengan keras. Ia menyambar dompet, hanphone, tas dan peralatan Make-up. "Pagi, Hotaru, Ruka."teriak Mikan dan langsung menyambar satu potong _Garlic Bread_ buatan Ruka.

"Pagi Mikan."Kata Hotaru tenang sambil menyesap kopi panasnya dan membaca Koran. Hotaru sudah mengenakan pakaian kerja; blazer, rok pendek dan High heels hitam.

"Tumben kau tidak pergi pagi-pagi, Hotaru."Kata Mikan sambil menggigit potongan terakhir _Garlic Bread_-nya. "Makanan yang enak sekali Ruka, aku pergi dulu! Bye all."Mikan menutup pintu Flat dan menuruni tangga, melewati suasana sepi _pub_ Tradisional Irlandia di lantai bawah dan berlari keluar mengejar Kereta ke Hyde Park, tempat pemotretan itu akan berlangsung.

Oke, Mikan adalah seorang model internasional yang berasal dari Jepang. Kembarannya, Yuzu Sakura, selalu dikira sebagai dirinya di Jepang sana. Mikan sudah tinggal selama tiga tahun di London, karena permintaan_ job_-nya memang sedang ada di London. Mikan tinggal di sebuah Flat di wilayah Westmister bersama Ruka Nogi dan Hotaru Imai. Sekarang, Mikan sedang dikontrak sebagai model dalam sebuah Soundtrack Lagu Jepang. Flat yang Mikan tempati tepat diatas sebuah _pub_ Tradisional Irlandia. Flat itu memiliki tiga buah kamar dan kamar mandi pada setiap kamar, ruang santai, ruang tamu dan dapur.

Ruka Nogi adalah seorang chef dalam restoran Italia. Ia ahli dalam memasak masakan Italia. Ruka blasteran Jepang-Perancis. Ruka adalah sahabat Hotaru dan Mikan sewaktu mereka masih tinggal di Tokyo. Ruka lebih tua dua tahun dibanding Mikan dan Hotaru

Hotaru Imai, pekerja kantoran. Sifatnya agak dingin namun sebenarnya baik hati. Hotaru menempati kamar tidur terbesar di Flat itu karena, Hotarulah yang pertama menyewa Flat tersebut dan mengajak Mikan dan Ruka untuk tinggal bersamanya. Hotaru biasanya selalu pergi pagi-pagi sekali dan sarapan hanya dengan segelas kopi.

"Aku kasihan pada kalian, cewek-cewek muda yang kurus karena tidak mau sarapan di pagi hari. Ibuku bilang, sarapan pada pagi hari adalah waktu makan yang paling penting. Sementara kalian, hanya memakan sepotong _Garlic Bread_ atau secangkir kopi pada pagi hari. Terbayang kalau sampai aku tidak ada disini untuk memasak sarapan untuk kalian setiap hari. Pasti kalian akan menjadi kurus sekali seperti tiang listrik."Omel Ruka dari dalam dapur ketika Mikan membanting pintu Flat.

"Mikan 'kan Model, Ruka. Biarkan saja tubuhnya kurus seperti itu."kata Hotaru menimpali.

"Tapi tak seharusnya seorang model kelaparan dan kurus sekali."balas Ruka. Hotaru hanya mengangkat bahu.

oOooOo

Mikan membeli Tiket dari mesin penjual dan akan menaiki kereta selanjutnya. Dalam hati, ia sangat resah. Ia takut dibilang tidak profesional karena datang terlambat. Selama ini, Mikan dinilai sebagai model profesional karena cara menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia juga selektif dalam memilih tawaran _job._

_Ting.. Tong.. Ting.. Tong.. Kereta nomor B-12SIL akan sampai dalam beberapa menit lagi_

Suara berisik itu membuyarkan lamunan Mikan. Ia bangkit dari kursi dan menjinjing tas tangannya. Kereta itu datang dengan suara rem yang berdecit keras. Mikan menutup daun telinganya. Setelah kereta benar-benar berhenti, Mikan pun masuk dan mencari tempat duduk. Mikan duduk di kursi kereta sambil melihat kanan-kiri. Dalam beberapa menit, kereta itu telah sesak dipenuhi banyak orang. Mikan berusaha rileks dan kereta pun mulai bergerak.

Mikan sampai di Hyde Park jam delapan lebih lima belas menit. Ia langsung melihat banyak kru yang berkumpul dan Mikan mendatangi mereka.

"Permisi, saya Mikan Sakura."Kata Mikan dengan bahasa inggris yang lancar kepada sang sutradara.

"Oh, ya, Mikan Sakura. Silahkan pergi ke ruang rias bersama Nonoko."Kata Sutradara yang diketahui namanya adalah Narumi. Narumi menunjuk seorang perempuan yang berambut dark blue, "Ini Nonoko, penata riasmu."

Mikan membungkuk sebentar lalu membalas uluran tangan Nonoko-kebiasaan orang jepang yang sulit dihilangkan oleh Mikan-.

"Mikan Sakura. Panggil saja Mikan."Ucap Mikan sambil tersenyum manis.

Nonoko membalas senyuman Mikan, "You're so Cute, Mikan-chan."

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, Nonoko-chan."Kata Mikan _nervous._

Mikan mengikuti Nonoko untu pergi ke ruang Rias. Nonoko merias wajah Mikan. Sedikit pemerah pipi, Bedak lebih tebal, Lipstick orange, _eye shadow_, Maskara, pensil alis, Roll rambut, dan dress pendek berwarna cerah. Roll rambut dibiarkan sebentar lalu dilepas. Nonoko mensasak sedikit rambut Mikan, menariknya keatas dan memindahkan kebagian depan, menyisir lagi. Rambut Mikan halus dan lembut. Warnanya juga cokelat mengkilap dan indah. Sekarang, rambutnya agak bergelombang. Mikan sangat cantik sekarang. _Eye shadow_ yang berwarna krem lebih menonjolkan mata hazel Mikan yang bulat. Tiba-tiba, Nonoko mendongak kebelakang.

"Eh, itu! Itu lawan mainmu, Mikan-chan. Namanya Natsume Hyuuga."Kata Nonoko. Mikan menggigit bibir.

'_ya, aku tahu.'_batin Mikan.

"Kau akan meleleh dengan senyumannya, Mikan-chan! Natsume sangat keren, ia juga seorang model iklan di Jepang. Ia bekerja sangat professional. Lihat! Ia berjalan kemari! Ia bekerja sebagai model pria di soundtrack musik ini, tapi wajahnya tidak akan kelihatan. Cerita video klipnya 'kan tentang seseorang pria yang diam-diam mencintai seorang perempuan. Romantis 'kan, Mikan-chan?"Mata Nonoko yang dark blue itu berbinar-binar. "Oya, Mikan-chan, Natsume 'kan sedang bercita-cita menjadi seorang sutradara. Oleh karena itu, ia bekerja sebagai asisten sutradara sekaligus model pria."jelas Nonoko.

Jantung Mikan berdegup kencang. Ia keringat dingin. '_tolong jangan panggil Natsume Hyuuga kesini.'_ Mikan terus berbicara dalam hati. Mikan memejamkan matanya.

"Natsume! Natsume!"Nonoko memanggil Natsume. Natsume membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum menatap Nonoko.

"Hai, Nonoko. Lama tidak bertemu."Natsume menyapa Nonoko. Sepertinya, ia sudah mengenal Nonoko.

"iya dan sudah lama aku tak merias wajahmu itu.."Nonoko terkikik. Mikan mematung didepan kaca rias.

"Oh ya Natsume, ini Mikan Sakura, lawan mainmu."Nonoko memperkenalkan Natsume pada Mikan. Mikan membalik melihat Natsume. Mata hazel yang besar itu menatap Natsume dengan kaku dan… takut?

Natsume berusaha tersenyum simpul, ia mengulurkan tangannya, "Mohon kerjasamanya."

Mikan membungkuk sebentar lalu membalas uluran tangan Natsume. "Ya."Kata Mikan pelan nyaris tidak terdengar. Natsume melepas tangannya kemudian keluar dari ruang rias. Sebelumnya, ia sempat mengucapkan 'aku mau kesana dulu' pada Nonoko dan Mikan. Natsume kembali mengobrol dengan Narumi tentang konsep Video Klip-nya. Natsume adalah orang yang cukup mm.. sopan. Ya, sopan. Tapi, itu tidak akan mengubah pendapat Mikan tentangnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Mikan keluar dari ruang rias yang hanya ditutupi kain berwarna cokelat tua itu dengan cahaya yang terang, membakar kulit. Mikan berjalan ditemani Nonoko. Seorang kru-yang diketahui bernama Anna-menjelaskan posisi Mikan saat mulai _syuting_. Mikan harus berputar didekat pohon dan melihat kebelakang seolah-olah ada yang sedang mengikutinya-Natsume-lalu latar belakang mereka adalah jalan raya yang padat dan trotoar. Konsepnya bagus. Namun, satu masalah yang harus diterima Mikan, sepatu high heels-nya kekecilan. Tapi, Mikan adalah seorang model profesional. Ia tidak akan mengeluh tentang itu. Lagipula, Mikan sudah sering mengalami masalah semacam begitu; sepatu kekecilan, pakaian yang terlalu ngetat, rok yang terlalu pendek, celana yang dipaksakan dan semacamnya.

Narumi, dikenal sebagai sutradara tenar dan sangat perfeksionis di Jepang. Ia sudah menyutradai beberapa film dan sukses, banyak Video klip/Soundtrack lagu. Pemikirannya panjang dan hati-hati. Karena itu, Natsume bersedia magang menjadi asisten sutradara. Narumi juga sorang sutradara yang professional. Kira-kira, jam delapan lebih empat puluh lima menit _syuting-_pun dimulai.

"_Camera rolling, Action!"_Kru Kitsuneme berteriak lantang. Mikan mulai berakting, ia berjalan pelan lalu memutar didekat pohon. Ia melihat sekeliling kemudian memejamkan mata. Ia berjalan lagi, mengencangkan jaket yang ia pakai dan berjalan lebih cepat seperti seseorang yang cemas.

"_Cut!_"Narumi memberitahu semua kru. "Nah Mikan-chan, cobalah menyebrang ke trotoar sana tapi ingat, mohon hati-hati."

Mikan mengangguk.

"_Take 2. Camera rolling action!"_Kru Kitsuneme mulai _take _lagi. Mikan menghela nafas.

oOooOo

_Syuting_ berakhir malam hari sekitar jam sepuluh malam. Kaki Mikan lecet-lecet karena high heels-nya yang kecil. Tubuh Mikan rasanya mau remuk. Ia lelah sekali. Tapi ia harus cepat-cepat untuk mengejar kereta terakhir. Mikan memijat pelan lehernya sambil berlari-lari di tempat. Ia harus pamit dulu pada Narumi, Nonoko dan kru yang lain.

"Aku pulang ya, Narumi-san?"Mikan hampir menguap.

"eh, tapi kau mau diantar? Tak baik seorang perempuan pulang malam-malam sendirian. Natsume bisa mengantarmu. Oi, Natsume!"Tawar Narumi.

Mikan langsung menggeleng cepat, "eh.. eh! Tidak usah! Sungguh! Flatku dekat kok. Masih sempat untuk naik kereta terakhir."Mikan melihat jam tangannya.

"Tapi-"Mikan langsung memotong perkataan Narumi.

"Benar kok. Pekerjaanku sebagai model dan aku sudah sering pulang malam-malam."Mikan tersenyum sambil menggerakan tangannya.

"Ya, sudah. Hati-hati."Kata Narumi.

"Oyasumi!"Mikan membalas perkataan Narumi dan berlari pergi ke stasiun.

"Kau ikuti dia. Aku cemas."Narumi memberitahu Natsume. Natsume hanya mengangguk.

oOooOo

Mikan duduk menunggu kereta. Jarinya sibuk menekan _keypad _hanphone-nya. Ia menatap sekelilingnya raut wajahnya cemas. Ia takut. Tapi, ia juga tahu. Negara Inggris itu aman. Terbukti saat The Royal Wedding. Ada _empat belas orang_, termasuk dirinya di ruang tunggu. Sedikit sekali. Mikan mengirim pesan pada Ruka dan Hotaru bahwa dirinya sebentar lagi sampai di Flat.

"Hai."

Mikan mendongak kaget dengan sapaan itu. '_Natsume Hyuuga! Gawat!'_

"Hai."Mikan membalas sapaan Natsume.

"Huh? Sepanjang hari, hanya beberapa kata yang kudengar darimu. Kau pendiam ya?"Natsume duduk disebelah Mikan dan menatap langit-langit.

'_Salah besar.'_batin Mikan.

"Kaupun tidak mengucapkan apa-apa sekarang ini."Natsume menghela nafas. Matanya terlihat menerawang.

"Aku… sedang tidak mau bicara."Mata Mikan melebar.

"Itu kata-kata yang terpanjang yang pernah kau katakan seharian ini."Natsume tersenyum. Oke, Natsume memang keren. Mikan mengakui itu.

_Ting.. tong.. ting.. tong.. kereta terakhir telah tiba._

"ah, ya sudah. Kau tidak perlu mengikutiku lebih jauh. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."Mikan bangun dari tempat duduknya, mengambil tas tangannya dan berjalan pergi. Namun, Natsume mengikutinya.

Warna hitam menutupi mata Mikan. Tapi sesaat kemudian, Mikan pun tidak peduli. Mau Natsume mengikutinya sampai ke Alaska juga Mikan tidak peduli. Atau tepatnya berusaha tidak peduli. Mikan mencari kursi kosong didalam kereta sementara Natsume duduk tepat dibelakangnya. Mikan menyetel lagu Kiss from a Rose by Seal dari iPod-nya. Ia berusaha rileks, meregangkan otot-otot yang tegang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kereta telah sampai ke stasiun Westminster. Mikan turun dari kereta dengan Natsume dibelakangnya. Mikan berjalan sambil mengencangkan jaket dan menutupnya rapat-rapat. '_dingin sekali, padahal sekarang Spring.'_batin Mikan. Cuaca tidak menentu dan _Global Warming_ adalah hal yang dibenci Mikan khususnya. Saat Mikan hendak menyebrang di _Zebracross_, Natsume menarik lengannya.

"Kau benci padaku? Atau kau takut padaku?"Crimson meets Hazel.

Mikan tak menyangka bahwa Natsume akan menanyainya seperti itu."Aku tidak suka orang asing."Mikan menjawab sekenanya.

"Tapi tadi kau akrab dengan Nonoko. Bahkan kau bicara banyak dengan Narumi."Natsume serius.

'_berbohonglah Mikan!'_hati Mikan menjerit. "Itu karena, apa yang aku bicarakan pada Narumi-san penting. Kalau Nonoko, kami 'kan sama-sama perempuan. Kenapa kau begitu meributkan soal itu?"Mikan menjawab lega.

"Oh.."Natsume masih curiga. Tentu ia tahu bahwa Mikan berbohong. "Yah kuharap, kita bisa berteman."

Mikan kaget. Berteman? Berteman dengan orang ini? Tidak bisa!

"Ini sudah malam, lebih baik aku masuk kedalam Flat-ku. Disini dingin. Kau mau masuk?"Tanya Mikan. '_ayo jawablah 'tidak.''_batin Mikan.

Natsume tersadar. Ia telah membiarkan seorang gadis kedinginan. "Tidak usah."

"Baiklah. Aku duluan."Mikan berlari menyebrang dan masuk kedalam _pub_ yang sedang ramai-ramainya. Natsume menundukkan kepalanya dan mengambil handphone untuk menelepon seseorang. Sementara Mikan menaiki tangga dan membuka pintu Flat lalu menutupnya lagi. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke Sofa di depan Televisi. Ada Hotaru disana, memakan _lasagna_ buatan Ruka.

"Kau pulang malam sekali. Tadi aku lihat ada cowok yang mengantarmu? Kenapa kau tidak ajak dia masuk?"Tanya Ruka dari dapur. Ruka heran, tumben sekali Mikan punya seorang teman laki-laki.

"dia lawan mainku di Soundtrack lagu itu. Aku sudah mengajaknya, tapi dia tidak mau. Satu lagi, dia bukan temanku. Ah, sudahlah. Aku mau mandi air hangat lalu tidur."Mikan berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Kau tidak ingin makan?"Tanya Hotaru.

"Tidak."Jawab Mikan singkat dan membanting pintu kamarnya.

Di ruang santai itu Hotaru dan Ruka terkekeh melihat Mikan membanting pintu.

"Perkembangan yang bagus ya, Ruka? Aku harap ia tidak menyimpan dendamnya terus-menerus. Dan sepertinya akan berlanjut menarik."Hotaru berbisik pelan.

"ya, Imai."kata Ruka.

**Tbc**

**Inspirated by: Spring in London.**

****Tadaaaaa! Bagaimana Minna? Bagus 'kan? jelekkah? Tolong tulis dalam review!

Aoi janji, **L in L **(Love In London) ini akan agak berbeda jalan cerita dengan **Spring In London**. Disini, karakternya OOC semua 'kan? Hehehe… sengaja 'sih. Nah disini ada OC. Yuzu Sakura adalah kembaran Mikan yang tinggal di Tokyo. Yuzu ini OC buatan Aoi. Semoga Minna suka ya, dengan fict kedua Aoi ini. Tentang fict Aoi yang '**My Life Story'** akan terus berlanjut kok. See you in the next chapter!

~Daiyaki Aoi_


	2. Chapter 2

Halooo^^ Minna.. ketemu lagi sama Aoi, nih… Aoi sudah mengUpdate fict **'My Life Story'**. Sekarang giliran Aoi mengUpdate chapter **L in L** (**Love in London**). Sekali lagi Aoi tegaskan; DISINI SEMUA KARAKTERNYA OOC! SO, AOI TIDAK MENERIMA FLAME DALAM REVIEW! Supaya, tidak ada lagi yang menanyakan; "Kok Natsume-nya OOC ya?"

Nah Minna, Aoi ingin tanya, pairing apa yang Minna sukai dalam Naruto? Aoi paling suka ShikaTema! Lalu, pairing apa yang Minna sukai dalam Inuyasha? Aoi paling suka InuyashaXKikyou dan KagomeXSesshoumaru! Aneh ya? Hehehe.. Oke Minna, enjoy Aoi's fiction.

Disclaimer : I don't own Gakuen Alice, minna. But, this fict is mine!

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rated: T

**Love in London**

**Chapter 2**

Hari ini, Mikan berhasil untuk bangun pagi-pagi. Ia bangun, berjalan kearah kamar mandi dan setelah persiapannya selesai ia keluar dari kamar nuansa orange-nya. Terlihat Ruka sedang memasak _Fruit_ _Croissant_ dan _Apple Punch_ di dapur. Sementara Hotaru.. ng, kok dia tidak ada? Mikan melihat ke kanan-kiri,berjalan ke ruang santai dan well, Hotaru juga tidak ada disana. Mikan membuka pintu kamar Hotaru. Hanya ada ranjang, meja kerja, lemari pakaian, pintu kamar mandi dan gorden. Semuanya bernuansa ungu.

"Sedang apa, Sakura-san?"Mikan mendongak dan DUK! Jidatnya terbentur pintu kamar Hotaru. Mikan memegangi jidatnya yang merah.

"Aduh."Mikan meringis.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura-san?"Ruka berjalan menyebrangi ruang santai dan membuka kotak First Aid. Ruka mengambil salep dan beberapa lembar kapas untuk_ facial._ Ruka berbalik menuju Mikan. Ia mengoleskan salep itu pada jidat Mikan.

"Sakit, Ruka."Kata Mikan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Iya. Aku tahu. Tahan sedikit lagi, ya."Ruka tersenyum pada Mikan. Wajah Ruka menjadi lebih dekat pada Mikan. Mikan yang menyadari itu, langsung blushing. Ruka memang tampan. Ia juga sangat baik hati dan pengertian. Mikan tidak sadar akan hal itu. Ruka adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil. Ruka juga mengenal Yuzu-chan. Apa Mungkin, Mikan tidak sadar karena sibuk bekerja sebagai model? Ya. Mikan terlalu sibuk sampai tidak memperhatikan bahwa Ruka sangat tampan, _gentle_, baik hati dan pengertian.

"Eh, Sakura-san mengapa wajahmu merah begitu?"Tanya Ruka. Anehnya, wajah Ruka menjadi blushing juga.

"Ti-tidak, kok!"Mikan mengalihkan wajahnya dari Ruka tapi, ia berbalik lagi. Memandang Blue Sapphire eyes Ruka. Mikan seolah berenang di dalamnya. Mata biru, kulit pucat sedikit berbintik-bintik, rambut _blonde_, senyuman memikat, sungguh menarik. Namun Mikan heran, mengapa Ruka tidak mempunyai pacar? Ruka adalah lelaki sempurna. Mikan akhirnya tidak peduli, ia masih menatap Ruka. Ruka pun menatap Mikan. Bibir mungil dengan senyuman tipis yang sempurna, big Hazel eyes, rambut brunette yang halus, panjang dan indah, Manis, Sempurna di mata Ruka. Mereka bertatapan selama lima menit dan-

_Ting.. tong!_

Bel berbunyi. Siapa ya?

Mikan terkejut. Ia melepaskan pandangannya dari Ruka. Mereka menjadi salah tingkah. Sungguh pasangan yang manis…

"Sa-Sakura-san, t-tolong ka-kau buka pintunya.."Ruka masih blushing. Mikan hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia berjalan-setengah berlari mungkin- kearah pintu dan membuka pintunya.

"Ohayou, Mikan-chan! Aku kemari untuk meminta bantuanmu."Seorang cewek berambut hijau tersenyum pada Mikan.

"Sumire? Silahkan masuk."Mikan mempersilahkan cewek tersebut. Ya, dia _Sumire Shouda_. Kalau Sumire memanggil Mikan dengan embel-embel 'chan' pasti ada maunya.

"Ah, aku senang sekali."kata Sumire."Begini,kita dapat tawaran koleksi pakaian lagi. Tapi, ada dua desainer. Aku bingung harus pilih yang mana karena kurasa dua-duanya bagus."

" Duduklah dulu, Sumire."Kata Mikan kesal. Sekalinya Sumire bicara, pasti akan cas-ces-cos tanpa henti. '_Benar 'kan?' _batin Mikan

"O-oke."Sumire langsung duduk diatas sofa. "Apa kabar Ruka?"

"Baik. Kau mau kopi?"Tawar Ruka.

"Ya."Kata Sumire. Ruka pun keluar dari dapur sambil membawa secangkir kopi dan menghidangkannya diatas meja. "Terima kasih."Senyum Sumire.

"Ya."Kata Ruka. "dan ini _Fruit Croissant _dan _Apple Punch_-mu Mikan."

"Thanks."Kata Mikan. Kemudian, mata Mikan terarah pada Sumire yang sedang menyesap kopinya. "Coba kulihat."

Sumire menyerahkan map-nya. Mikan melihatnya dengan teliti. "Aku pilih yang ini." Mikan menunjuk pada sebuah foto wanita disebelah kanan.

"Oh. Tadinya juga aku lebih memilih yang ini."Kata Sumire.

'_Tadi?' _batin Mikan. Ckckckck… pasti begini nih. Sumire selalu mengaku-ngaku.

"Well, seleramu memang bagus."Puji Sumire. Mikan memutar bola matanya. Selain bekerja sebagai model, Mikan juga bekerja sebagai CEO (_Chief Executive Officer)_ di sebuah majalah fashion yang terkenal di London. Sumire Shouda adalah Managernya yang juga pemilik kantor majalah fashion tersebut. Tapi, Sumire itu adalah seseorang yang plin-plan dan Sumire dekat pada Mikan. Jadi, Sumire selalu meminta bantuan Mikan. Kesimpulannya adalah.. Siapa sebenarnya Manager disini? Mikan atau Sumire? Minna pasti tahu jawabannya.

"Well, Ruka tadi aku mencari Hotaru. Kemana dia?"Tanya Mikan.

"Tadi dia pergi pagi-pagi sekali dan ia hanya minum secangkir kopi! Dasar cewek-cewek jaman sekarang! Sangat minim untuk sarapan di Pagi hari dan blah, blah, blah."Ruka mulai mengoceh. "Kenapa kau tidak pergi pagi-pagi, Mikan?"

"Aku.. agak santai hari ini, Ruka."Mikan menyeruput _Apple Punch-_nya. Ruka hanya ber-oh ria. Ruka melihat jam tangannya,

06.20 AM.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang! Jaa ne Ladies. "Ruka mengambil tas dan mantelnya kemudian membanting pintu Flat.

"Yah, bye."Kata Mikan dan Sumire bersamaan.

"Oh ya, Mikan. Aku juga tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Aku harus pergi."Kata Sumire sambil menghabiskan kopinya dan memasukkan map-nya kedalam tas tangan baru Sumire yang baru dan berukuran cukup besar.

"Aku ikut. Antarkan aku ke Hyde Park ya? Kau akan melewatinya di perjalanan 'kan? Kau mau ke kantor?" Tanya Mikan.

"Hyde Park? Baiklah. Ya, aku mau ke kantor."Kata Sumire.

"Tunggu sebentar."Mikan melesat ke kamarnya, mengambil handphone, dompet, tas selempang, notes, pulpen dan Voucher Café Giggle box. Café Giggle box adalah Café bernuansa eropa, sangat klasik dan oriental. Pokoknya sebuah Café yang perfect menurut Aoi (author) dan Mikan. Mikan keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa kunci pintu Flat.

"Yuk."Ajak Sumire. Ia keluar dari flat dan turun ke lantai bawah. _Pub_ sudah mulai buka. Mikan mengunci pintu Flat dan turun juga ke bawah.

Sumire memijit tombol pada kunci mobil-nya. Mobil VW new beattle Sumire berbunyi, Klik.. Klik.. Sumire membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di bagian pengemudi sementara Mikan menyusulnya dan duduk di sebelah Sumire. Sumire menetralkan gigi mobil, menstarternya kemudian memindahkannya ke gigi satu. Sumire menekan pedal gas dengan pelan dan Mobil pun melaju.

07.10 AM, Hyde Park.

Mikan telah sampai di Hyde Park. Ia tahu ia datang lebih cepat, tapi ternyata para kru sudah bersiap-siap di tengah-tengah Hyde Park.

"Makasih, Sumire. Bye."Mikan melambaikan tangannya pada Sumire. Sumire balas melambaikan tangan dan mobil VW new beattlenya melaju menuju _Tower Bridge_.

Mikan berjalan dengan tenang kearah kru yang berkumpul. Tiba-tiba, hand phone-nya berdering.

_**Where is the moment you need it the most..**_

_**You kick up a leaves and the magic is lost…**_

_**You tell me your blue sky's faded to gray..**_

_**You tell me Your passions is gonna way..**_

_**And I don't need no carry on…**_

_**Stand in the line just ahead of the law..**_

_**You're faking a smile with the coffee you go..**_

_**You tell me your life's been way off line..**_

_**You're falling to pieces everytime..**_

_**And I don't need no carrying on..**_

_**Cause you had a bad day**_

_**You're taking on down**_

_**You sing a sad song just turn it around**_

_**You say you don't know**_

_**You tell me don't lie**_

_**You work at a smile and you go for a ride**_

_**You had a bad day**_

_**The Camera don't lie**_

_**You're coming back down and you really don't mind**_

_**You had a bad day..**_

_**You had a bad day..**_

**(Bad Day- Daniel Powter)**

Mikan menjawab teleponnya, "Moshi-moshi? Watashi wa Mikan Sakura desu."

"Mikan-chan?" Tanya seseorang di seberang.

"Yuzu? Ada apa meneleponku?"

"Ah.. Mikan-chan.. begini… Yuzu sekarang mau ke London!"

"APA? Yuzu! Untuk apa kamu ke London?"

"Yuzu… kangen sama Ruka."OMIGOD!

"Hanya karena itu Yuzu?"Mikan tahu Yuzu telah lama suka pada Ruka.

"mmm.. sekarang Yuzu sedang di Airport."Kata Yuzu.

"Huh. Baiklah kalau sudah sampai di Heathrow Airport, telepon aku."

"Siap!"Yuzu berseru.

Mikan menutup teleponnya sambil menghela nafas. Yuzu kekanak-kanakan! Untuk apa dia jauh-jauh ke London hanya untuk mengunjungi Ruka? Yuzu bodoh! Bodoh! Mikan menyimpan handphone-nya di tas selempang. Mikan berjalan lagi, namun bahunya ditepuk seseorang.

"Halo, Mikan."

'_Natsume lagi! Mau apa sih dia? Dari sekian banyak yang dia ambil dariku, mengapa dia terus mendatangiku? Apakah tidak cukup baginya?'_Mikan menggigit bibirnya. "H-hai."Sapa Mikan kaku.

Natsume menepuk kepala Mikan sambil tersenyum simpul. Ia kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Mikan yang masih _Freeze_ di tempatnya. Hatinya berubah-ubah dari kesal, marah, mendung, malu dan sebal pada makhluk bernama Natsume Hyuuga. Mikan meneruskan kakinya untuk berjalan lagi sambil memandang tajam kearah orang-orang yang melihatnya. Beginilah Mikan kalau sedang _Bad Mood._ Dalam hati Mikan, ia mengutuk Natsume supaya tiba-tiba-atau mungkin hanya harapan Mikan-berubah menjadi kodok dekil penuh lumpur yang bau. Oke, terlalu kejam, menjijikan dan jorok. Tapi memang pantas menurut Mikan.

"eh hai Mikan-chan. Kau datang lebih pagi ya… oke.. umm.. Nonoko-chan! Nonoko-chan!"Narumi menyapa Mikan, kemudian memanggil Nonoko. Mata Narumi sama seperti Hotaru. Warnanya _Amethyst_. Narumi menatap Mikan lagi, "Silahkan bersiap-siap, Mikan-chan."Senyumnya.

Nonoko menghampiri Mikan dengan senyuman manis yang terlukis di wajahnya. Nonoko memakai pita berwarna Pink pudar, dress pelangi dan sepatu balet-yah, mungkin hampir mirip dengan sepatu balet-sambil bersenandung ria. Mikan tersenyum. Nonoko memang hebat. Dia bisa menciptakan aura menyenangkan untuk orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya. Meskipun begitu, nampaknya Mikan tidak menyadari. Betapa menyenangkan dirinya, betapa menyenangkan auranya, betapa cantiknya dirinya, betapa dan betapa. Banyak sekali kata 'betapa' untuk mendeskripsikan sifat Mikan. Nonoko mengantarkan Mikan ke ruang rias. Mikan disuruh duduk diatas kursi rias. Mikan menatap dirinya di cermin yang penuh lampu, membelai halus wajahnya seolah-olah baru menyadari bahwa dirinya memang cantik, seperti boneka. Kesempurnaan perpaduan blasteran Jepang dan Indonesia. Melahirkan seorang perempuan yang berkulit putih tanpa bintik, kulit putih yang sempurna, rambut brunette yang sedikit ikal, mata besar dan tidak sipit, tubuh tinggi semampai, bibir mungil berwarna pink cerah dan senyuman manis yang menawan.

"Nah Mikan-chan, hari ini kau akan memakai baju ini. _Cute_ 'kan?"Nonoko memejamkan matanya dengan gemas, menyadarkan lamunan Mikan. Nonoko memegang tank top ungu lembayung muda berumbak-umbak dan celana jins panjang yang tidak terlalu ngetat. Well, cukup bagus.

"Ya."Mikan mengangguk setuju.

"Oke. Syukurlah bila kau suka! Sekarang, aku harus mengeritingkan rambut indahmu itu.."Nonoko menggantungkan baju itu di gantungan besi.

"Yah, terserah padamu."Mikan mengangkat kedua tangannya, menandakan bahwa dia menyerah. Nonoko hanya tersenyum sambil menggigit bibirnya-mungkin kebiasaan Nonoko-.

oOooOo

"_Take_ 49, _Action!_"Ini baru jam satu siang, tapi sudah empat puluh sembilan kali _take _ dan sepertinya Mikan sedang tidak konsen memikirkan Yuzu. Perjalanan dari Tokyo ke London memakan waktu yang cukup.. panjang. Jadi, wajar-wajar saja 'kan bila Yuzu belum menelepon Mikan? Tapi Mikan cemas setengah hidup. Natsume berkali-kali menghela nafas berat. Ia ingin segera menyelesaikan _Action_-nya dan kembali menjadi asisten sutradara. Sedangkan Mikan yang pikirannya kosong terus-menerus, tidak mempedulikan keadaan disekitarnya. Narumi pun menepuk punggung Mikan.

"Kau sedang tidak _Fit_? Padahal tadi kurasa kau baik-baik saja."Kata Narumi.

Mikan tersadar, "Ah tidak. Aku sedang.. memikirkan adikku yang bodoh." Mikan memasang wajah innocent.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan adikmu?"Tanya Narumi.

"Dia.. sedang kesini memakai pesawat. Aku sedang menunggu telepon darinya."Kata Mikan.

"Aku mengkhawatirkannya karena dia bodoh. Mungkin setelah selesai _casting_, aku akan langsung ke _Heathrow_."Kata Mikan.

"Dengar, sekarang ini kau harus bekerja professional. Kau adalah model dunia. Tenang saja, aku percaya bahwa adik bodohmu itu akan baik-baik saja."Kata Narumi tegas.

"O-oke."Mikan menyahut. Narumi mengangguk puas.

"_Take 50. Camera rolling.. Action_!"

.

Sepertinya semua berjalan lancar dan sangat baik sehingga pengambilan kali ini menjadi cepat. Mikan sudah bebas pukul tiga sore. Mikan mengganti baju, mengambil tas dan memakai sepatunya.

"Cepat sekali.. kau mau ke _Heathrow_?"Natsume muncul dibalik pintu ruang rias sambil memperhatikan Mikan.

"Ya."Mikan sudah bosan menghindar dari makhluk ini.

"Kau mau pergi bersamaku? Aku akan mengantarmu. Kebetulan, aku ingin membeli donat disana. Donatnya enak sekali."Natsume melihat arlojinya dan menggerakkan kepalanya, "Ayo."

"Tidak usah. Sungguh. Aku bisa naik metro."Mikan melewati Natsume yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu. Natsume menghela nafas.

"Aku ikut."Natsume mengikuti Mikan.

Mikan memutar bola matanya, "Oh, terserahlah."

oOooOo

Mikan terpaksa berdiri ketika menaiki metro. Yah, kalau boleh jujur, London Underground tidak terlalu laku. Orang-orang lebih memilih untuk naik bus. Kenapa? Karena fasilitas umum juga berkurang di London Underground. Rasanya tidak nyaman. Sering terjadi keterlambatan kereta. Yah, meskipun begitu, Mikan lebih memilih naik metro karena lebih cepat dan efisien.

Sore hari adalah jam pulang kerja. Jadi, metro lebih penuh dibanding siang hari. Para Londoner seumuran Mikan tidak memilih untuk membeli mobil. Mereka lebih memilih naik kereta atau bus. Tidak repot dan efektif. Tidak memakan waktu juga.

Satu jam kemudian, Natsume dan Mikan sampai ke bandara _Heathrow._ Tentunya, Yuzu sudah menelepon ketika Mikan masih dalam kereta. Bandara _Heathrow _adalah bandara ke-6 tersibuk sedunia. Mikan mencoba mencari Yuzu di tengah keramaian bandara _Heathrow_. Natsume sedang membeli donat di sebuah _counter._ Mikan mencoba menelepon Yuzu.

"Halo, Yuzu? Kau dimana?"Tanya Mikan.

"Di _counter _donat. Ada cowok keren lho, onee-chan. Tepat seperti tipe onee-chan." Mikan menepuk jidatnya. Pasti Natsume Hyuuga! Siapa lagi?

"Oke aku kesana."Mikan menutup telepon dan berlari kearah _counter _donat. Tepat seperti dugaan Mikan, Yuzu sedang mengobrol dengan Natsume. Mikan menepuk bahu Yuzu sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Yuzu, pijiti leherku."Kata Mikan dingin. Yuzu hanya mengangguk dan memijiti leher Mikan.

"Onee-chan sudah kenal dengan Natsume-kun , ya?"Tanya Yuzu.

"Ya. Dia lawan mainku."Kata Mikan. "Natsume kenalkan, ini Yuzu. Adikku yang centil."

"Dia mirip sekali denganmu. Sampai kukira Yuzu adalah kau."Kata Natsume cuek.

"Onee-chan jahat!"Yuzu menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya. Mikan melihatnya dengan tatapan malas.

"Ayo, pulang."Mikan menarik tangan Yuzu. Natsume dengan kalem mengikuti Mikan yang menyeret Yuzu.

oOooOo

_Stasiun Westminster_

Suara perempuan dari speaker di dalam metro terdengar jelas oleh tiga orang manusia yang ada di dalam metro, khususnya juga untuk mereka yang sudah sampai pada tujuannya, di _Westminster_. Mikan, Natsume dan Yuzu turun dari metro. Mereka bertiga menaiki tangga dan berlari di trotoar. Well, mungkin Natsume sedang tidak ingin berlari. Tapi Mikan-yang sepertinya sudah lelah-berlari sekuat tenaga menuju flat-nya. Yuzu juga ikut berlari menyusul Mikan.

Setelah sampai di _Zebracross_ ketiga, Mikan menyebrang kearah _pub_.

Yuzu berteriak."Onee-chan! Kenapa kita ke _pub?_"

"Ikuti aku saja!"Balas Mikan. Natsume masih mengikuti Mikan. Mikan masuk kedalam _pub_, menelusuri sampai ke pintu paling ujung, masuk dan menaiki tangga. Mikan membuka pintu flat itu.

"Aku pulang~"Mika membuka sepatunya dan berlari masuk. Hotaru keluar dari kamarnya. Ruka sedang menonton televisi.

"Eh, Mikan? Yuzu? Sedang apa Yuzu disini?"Tanya Ruka.

"Ruka-senpai, Hotaru senpai bagaimana kabarmu?"Tanya Yuzu.

"Baik."Kata Hotaru dan Ruka bersamaan. "Ini siapa?"Tanya Ruka sambil melihat kearah Natsume.

"Dia lawan mainku! Namanya Natsume Hyuuga."Sahut Mikan. Ia langsung buru-buru masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk ganti baju.

"Oh. Salam kenal."Senyum Ruka. "Silahkan masuk."

**Tbc**

**Inspirated by Spring in London**

Minna, how was it? Aoi lagi tidak terlalu bersemangat menulis chapter ini jadi tidak bagus ya? Kenapa Aoi menulis tentang London? Karena Aoi sangat suka London! Aoi ingin sekali menetap di London. Oke, sekarang Aoi balas review dulu….!

**Chibi Hazel NRF: Syukurlah bila Chibi-san suka 3. Aoi sangaaaaat senang lho!^^ tuh, Aoi sudah Update chapter 5 di My Life Story. Hehehe…. *Nyengir***

**Kyosuke ShinoZuki DaRkKniGhT47: Iya.. emang Natsumenya OOC. Aoi sengaja.. ^^ Makasih ya sudah mereview fict Aoi! Mikan nggak trauma sama cowok kok. Plot ceritanya Aoi bedain sama Spring In London. Aoi sudah Update! Dibaca ya.. ^^**

**The Dark Crimson Nightmare: Iya.. nanti akan terjawab kok kenapa Mikan benci sama Natsume. Mikan nggak trauma sama cowok. Aoi nggak akan jadi plagiator, ngikutin semua jalan cerita Spring In London. Aoi emang terinspirasi sama Spring In London.. Makasih untuk Cri yang Sudah baca kedua Fict Aoi. Aoi sungguh senang! Makasih untuk mereview^^ Aoi juga akan baca Fict Cri.**

Yuzu memang agak aneh. dia memanggil Mikan dengan panggilan berbeda-beda. kadang Mikan-chan dan kadang Onee-chan. jadi, jangan bingung ya...

Oke Minna, silahkan mereview! Ayo review! ^^

~Daiyaki Aoi_


	3. Chapter 3

Ohayou, minna. Aoi ingkar janji nih.. -_-" maaf ya…

Lily Mizukami (Ly-chan): Iya! Huuuuu!

Aoi : Eh, ada Ly-chan. Iya, nih.. Aoi-nya sibuk.

Ly-chan: Alesan! Kamu masih sempet review fic-nya Razux! Kenapa nggak cepet Update?

Aoi : itu-itu.. kk-kan beda…! Kamu juga! Niatnya Hiatus, ya? Fic-mu nggak lanjut2!

Ly-chan : E-eh.. e-eh.. aku juga sibuk, tau!

Aoi : Sibuk darimana? Kamu nyantai, Ly. Kapan tuh *nunjuk Ly-chan* mau ngembaliin Novel-ku?

Ly-chan : Ke rumah aku aja!

Aoi : SIBUK.

Begitulah~ pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut~

**Love In London**

**Chapter 3_**

_Tokyo, 09.15 A.M, 2 days ago._

Aku melihat layar ponsel-ku. Kapan sih, orang itu mau meneleponku? Apa dia sungguh-sungguh dengan tawarannya itu? Aku, Aktris terkenal, bersedia magang menjadi Asisten Sutradara? Lucu. Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh. Aku bosan kehidupanku ini, aku ingin lebih memantapkan diriku seperti cita-citaku sejak dulu, menjadi seorang Sutradara. Bisa dibilang, ketenaranku sekarang ini hanyalah _a good Luck_. Wajahku, Bakat Akting-ku, semuanya terpilih untuk jadi Aktris. Padahal, Aku ingin menjadi sutradara. Melihat jalanan Shibuya semakin padat, aku menghabiskan Mocha-Latte-ku dan berjalan keluar. Wajahku ditutupi topi dan selembar syal tebal, kutegaskan, sekarang sudah mulai musim semi tapi cuaca masih dingin. Para remaja _cosplayer_ terlihat berdiri di depan deretan toko-toko aksesoris. Sebagian dari mereka sedang kerja _shift_, sebagian lagi hanya iseng. Jujur, aku pernah mencoba menjadi seorang _cosplayer_, rasanya menyenangkan. Sekarang, aku tak lagi bebas. Jika kubuka topi ini, para remaja itu akan mengerubungiku seperti ikan teri. Sial bagiku, coba saja aku tak memiliki wajah ini. Pasti, nasibku tidak akan sial!

Tubuhku bergesekan dengan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah remaja. Aku sudah berada tepat di depan LCD besar Shibuya. Aku bisa melihat diriku di LCD raksasa itu, aku yang sedang melakukan modern dance untuk iklan sebuah merek ponsel terkenal. Karena iklan itulah, aku selalu mendapat ponsel-ponsel keluaran terbaru yang bagus dan canggih. Aku bukan tipe orang yang mengikuti mode. Justru aku yang harus menciptakan mode, memberi pengetahuan tentang mode pada penggemar-penggemarku. Bahwa, mode bukan sekadar nge-trend. Mode adalah style yang kita ciptakan sebagaimana diri kita sendiri. Yang penting, kita tidak ketinggalan zaman. Meskipun gaya kita klasik, namun soal teknologi, kita tidak tertinggal.

Iklan di LCD raksasa itu berganti, menampilkan seorang wanita yang manis dan anggun. Dia terus berganti-ganti baju di iklan tersebut. Dari baju Kimono sampai baju Western, wanita tersebut tetap cantik dan menarik memakai baju-baju tersebut. Oh, mungkin dia seorang model. Tubuhnya tinggi, menarik, kulitnya putih sempurna, hidungnya mancung, matanya besar, rambutnya brunette-nya halus. Ia sangat cantik, manis, seperti boneka. Tunggu, sepertinya dia bukan sepenuhnya orang Jepang. Dia blasteran. Aku tidak tahu, tapi, dia bukan blasteran Western. Dia masih seorang kaukasia. Layar besar itu mencantumkan nama wanita tadi. Mikan Sakura. Namanya Mikan Sakura. Mata Crimsonku terus menatap Mikan Sakura di layar itu. Entahlah. Tapi, dia menarik. Aku belum pernah tertarik dengan siapapun. Aku tidak pernah kenal, siapa itu Mikan Sakura. Tapi, rasanya aku pernah melihat namanya dalam suatu kontrak kerja. Ugh. Aku sudah lupa.

Ponselku berbunyi.

**Incoming Call**

**Aoi.**

"Halo?"Aku langsung mengangkat ponsel dan menekan tombol 'answer'. Yang kuharapkan padahal si Narumi itu. Kenapa malah Aoi yang menelepon? Aoi adalah adikku. Dia bergelut di bidang desain pakaian. Ia sudah punya butik. Butik yang biasa dikunjungi aktris-aktris sepertiku. Yeah, dia sukses besar.

"Halo, Onii-chan. Kau sudah dengar sesuatu? Okaa-san sudah meneleponmu?"Terdengar suara bising dibalik suara Aoi yang lantang dan ceria.

Aku membalas singkat,"Belum."

"Oh ya, tuhan."Aoi mengerang,"Ibu berniat menjodohkanmu lagi, Nii-chan. Cepatlah kau terima tawaran kerja itu dan segeralah kabur."

"Sutradara itu belum meneleponku. Ah. Dasar tidak tepat waktu."Umpatku.

"Oke. Tunggu saja, ya? Jangan jawab-jangan pernah-telepon dari Kaa-san. Untuk posisi amanmu, Nii-chan."Aoi adalah mata-mata yang hebat.

"Baiklah, terimakasih Aoi. Sampai nanti."Aku menutup telepon dan menghela nafas. Ibuku adalah direktur utama sebuah perusahaan perhiasan yang sukses. Namanya Kaoru Hyuuga-ibuku- dan nama ayahku Ioran Hyuuga. Ibuku selalu merasa bahwa aku berdosa. Karena masih belum mempunyai seorang pacar di usiaku sekarang ini. Sejujurnya, aku belum berminat untuk mempunyai pacar. Perempuan itu menyulitkan. Sama seperti ibuku. Ibuku terus berusaha menjodohkan aku.

Ah. Teleponku berbunyi lagi.

**Incoming Call**

**Narumi**

"Halo?"

"Natsume-kun! Maaf lama menunggu! Aku benar-benar sibuk."

"Lalu?"Aku mendesah.

"Ya, Sesuai perkataanku kemarin, kita adakan syutingnya di London. Kau berperan sebagai laki-laki-nya dan lawan mainmu adalah Mikan Sakura."Narumi menghela nafas sebentar, lalu melanjutkan,"Syuting dilakukan 3 hari lagi. Di Hyde Park. Dekat Serpentine Lake. Tadinya, aku ingin melakukan Syutingnya di Tower Bridge dengan latar belakang sungai Thames, tapi, terlalu banyak orang berlalu lalang dan banyak wisatawan. Aku ingin, Video music ini sesempurna mungkin. Ada pertanyaan?"

"Bagaimana konsepnya? "Perkataanku bahwa aku pernah melihat nama Mikan Sakura dalam sebuah kontrak kerja ternyata benar. Dia akan menjadi lawan mainku.

"Oh. Nanti saja, Hyuuga. Di London. Besok, kutemui kau di West End. Oke? Astaga, aku benar-benar sibuk sekarang ini."Balas Narumi.

"Besok? Apakah kau gi-"Perkataanku terputus karena yang terdengar selanjutnya adalah suara,

_Tuut… tuut… tuut…_

Sial. Sial kau, Narumi!

oOooOo

_Penerbangan menuju London, Bandara Heathrow, akan berangkat setengah jam lagi._

Pemberitahuan itu terdengar jelas di telingaku. Ukh. Yang benar saja, dari perempatan Shibuya, aku langsung berlari menuju apartemenku dan mengepak barang-barangku. Jadi, aku berangkat ke Bandara Tokyo sekitar jam Sembilan malam dari apartemenku. Tapi untungnya, aku akan sampai London pagi hari menjelang siang.

Tiga puluh menit, aku menunggu sambil membaca, mendengarkan lagu di ruang tunggu.

_Penerbangan menuju London akan berangkat tiga puluh menit lagi._

Aku tersadar dari buku yang kubaca. Hmmm… keterlambatan pesawatnya tidak lama. Hanya tiga puluh menit. Aku berusaha tidak gusar dan mematikan ponselku. Aku tidak mau ditelepon oleh ibuku yang bisa lebih merepotkan daripada wanita manapun di dunia ini. Lalu, memikirkan bahwa aku akan bekerja sama dengan Mikan Sakura. Mikan Sakura. Kalau saja, Aoi tahu aku akan bekerja sama dengan Mikan Sakura, dia (pasti) memintaku untuk mendapatkan tanda tangannya atau sekadar menawarkan tawaran kerja sebagai model baju rancangannya. Aku mengadahkan wajahku dari buku berjudul _Jane Eyre_ tersebut dan memandang sekeliling dengan perasaan yang sulit diartikan bahkan bagiku sendiri.

Lorong bandara di luar terlihat remang-remang, di Ujung jalan sana, aku dapat melihat mesin penjual kopi. Ah, dimana lagi mesin penjual kopi selain di ujung jalan remang-remang itu?

Aku bangkit berdiri dari kursi empukku yang sebetulnya sangat sayang untuk ditinggalkan sambil membawa tas koper-ku. Aku merapatkan jaket, suhu AC yang dipasang di ruangan tunggu sangat keterlaluan. Terlalu dingin. Setelah membuka pintu kaca, di lobby utama ternyata ada mesin penjual kopi. Aku bergegas menghampiri mesin tersebut karena-well-aku benar-benar merasa tenggorokanku kering kerontang. Aku memasukkan satu buah koin 500 Yen kedalam mesin tersebut dan memilih salah satu kopi _mochacinno_.

Kopi dingin itu menjalari kerongkonganku. Yang aku harapkan adalah kopi panas. Bukan kopi dingin. Dasar, mesin penjual kopi sial. Otomatis, aku terserang pilek yang parah setelah meminum kopi tersebut. Setelahnya, aku terbatuk-batuk. Bagus sekali.

Aku berjalan terkantuk-kantuk kearah jalur penerbangan C. lalu, aku menyusuri lorong berisikan gambar-gambar iklan di sepanjang dinding lorong. Mantel-ku yang berlapis-lapis membuatku sedikit lebih baik. Kakiku telah menginjak lantai pesawat. Aku berada di dekat pintu kop pilot dan segera masuk mencari tempat duduk.

Pesawat mulai take off dua puluh menit kemudian. Aku melihat kearah jendela, melihat langit biru lembayung tua disertai kerajaan awan yang megah. Aku menyalakan televisi dan berusaha menonton dengan tenang. Sinyal yang dipancarkan satelit dengan sangat bagus diterima oleh pesawat, aku bisa rileks sambil menonton televisi.

oOooOo

Aku sampai di bandara Heathrow jam 12 siang. Ya, aku sudah ke London sekitar lima kali sehingga aku sudah terbiasa disini. Aku juga punya kenalan yang bisa menyewakanku sebuah Flat di Mayfair. Aku berjalan sambil memasangkan headset di telingaku, lagu Crush by David Archuletta terdengar setelahnya. Tak lama berjalan berputar-putar di bandara Heathrow, aku menemukan sebuah counter donat yang sedang ramai-ramainya dikunjungi orang. Aku menghampiri counter donat tersebut dan melihat-lihat. Donat yang dijual disana berukuran kecil sekali. Hanya sebesar kepalan tangan anak yang masih kecil. Rasanya juga bermacam-macam. Aku memilih paket dus berisi dua belas buah donat mini tersebut.

Si penjaga counter menghampiriku dan menanyakan rasa yang aku pilih. Aku tahu, dia hanya cari kesempatan. Tapi akhirnya, kuladeni saja. Aku mengikutinya dan memilih dua belas donat dengan rasa yang berbeda juga teh kemasan. Setelah makanan dan minuman itu aku dapatkan, aku kembali menyusuri lobby utama bandara Heathrow, mencari pintu keluar kemudian menyetop taksi.

Aku pergi ke Mayfair dengan taksi. Selama perjalanan, aku berusaha menghubungi kenalanku, pemilik Flat tersebut, Kokoroyume-san. Aku biasa memanggilnya Koko.

"Ohayou," kata pertama yang kulontarkan setelah teleponnya tersambung. "Koko?"

"_Natsume-san? Oh, ada apa?"_Suara Koko terdengar jelas.

"Aku ingin menyewa Flat. Oh, kamarnya masih kosong bukan? Aku dapat tawaran job lagi."Jawabku sedikit mengeraskan suara. Suaraku hampir hilang tadi.

Kokoroyume tertawa ringan di ujung telepon, _"Tawaran Job apa lagi? Tentu saja ada ruangan khusus yang kusisihkan untukmu, Natsume Hyuuga. Tapi, Flatku sedang ada orang. Tidak keberatan?"_

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian berdeham, "Video musik, Koko. Oke, aku tidak keberatan."

"_Oh, baguslah. Aku tidak punya tempat lain. Video Musik? Itu keren, _Man_. Dengan siapa?"_Tanya Koko dengan rasa penasarannya yang bisa terdeteksi jauh.

"Mikan Sakura." Aku bergumam.

"_Oh.. APA? Mikan Sakura? Kau hebat, _Bro._"_

Hebat darimana? Aku terheran selama beberapa menit kemudian membuka mulut, "Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kesana."

"_Aku nge-fans sama Mikan Sakura. Dia luar biasa cantik. Dengar-dengar, dia blasteran Indonesia-Jepang ya?"_ Koko masih meracau tidak jelas. _"Eh? Kau sedang dalam perjalanan?"_

"Ya," Jawabku penuh kekesalan.

"_Oh. Sampai ketemu nanti, Natsume-san."_ Koko (Akhirnya) menyudahi pembicaraan. Aku menutup telepon dan mengadahkan wajah ke atas langit biru yang cerah dan sedikit berawan.

oOooOo

Aku menunggu Narumi keesokan paginya di depan Teater West End sambil mengetuk-ngetukan kaki dengan tidak sabar. Narumi ingin nonton teater bersamaku atau apa? Rasanya, sudah jutaan kali aku nonton teater West End ini. Apakah ini yang dinamakan sutradara professional? Jam karet?

"Natsume," ada sebuah tangan besar yang kasar menyentuh bahuku.

"Apa?" sungutku tajam. Yang menyapaku tadi hanya meringkuk melihat tatapan tajam yang kupersembahkan untuknya.

"Eh, bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa aku sangat sibuk?" tanya Narumi.

Aku hanya menghela nafas,"Oke. Sekarang kau mau kemana? Menonton teater?"

Narumi tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar perkataanku, "Tidak. Aku sudah ratusan kali melihatnya. Mari kau kuperkenalkan pada asisten-asistenku yang sedang menunggu di Café pinggir Sungai Thames itu."

"Oke," Aku mengangkat bahu.

Narumi mengajakku masuk kedalam Café dan mendatangi meja makan yang ada di pojok ruangan, pemilihan tempat yang bagus. Privasi. Disana, aku melihat para kru yang sedang mengobrol dan bercanda. Totalnya ada dua belas orang. Lima orang perempuan dan tujuh sisanya laki-laki. Mereka menyadari kedatanganku dan segera membungkuk memberi salam. Aku balas membungkuk mereka.

"Natsume-kun?" suara familiar itu terdengar begitu saja. Aku melihat orang yang mengenaliku itu. Seorang wanita berperawakan kecil mungil. Dia manis, rambutnya terurai lurus dan berwarna hitam legam, kulitnya putih, sebuah tarikan tipis di bibirnya yang berwarna pink menghiasi wajah imutnya, Ia sedang tersenyum padaku sambil mengigit bibirnya.

"Nonoko-san! Kau bekerja di Video Musik ini? Merias wajahku lagi?" candaku. Nonoko Ogasawara hanya tersipu begitu tahu aku masih mengenalinya.

Nonoko terkekeh pelan, "Tidak. Itu yang kau harapkan, bukan? Aku merias wajah pemeran utama wanitanya."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Aku sudah lama mengenal Nonoko, dia sudah berkali-kali merias wajahku untuk film-film layar lebar yang kubintangi. Bisa dibilang, Nonoko sangat membantuku. Dia juga sangat baik. Hasil riasan Nonoko sangat sempurna. Ia memperhatikan detail-datailnya, bentuk wajah setiap orang, tekstur kulit, warna kulit, ukuran kelembapan kulit dan apa yang bisa ditonjolkan dari setiap orang. Dia mampu membuat aspek penilaian tersebut dengan satu kali tatapan. Nonoko sangat jenius. Tak heran, IPK-nya _Summa Cumlaude_ untuk seni rias wajah.

London, saat ini, pukul 8.00 P.M.

Alisku terangkat heran begitu tahu bahwa teman satu flat-nya laki-laki. Laki-laki itu tersenyum bagai malaikat dan mempersilahkanku masuk. Laki-laki itu mempunyai rambut pirang dan mata biru yang benar-benar jernih. Biru yang bisa menenggelamkan wanita manapun di dunia ini. Entah kenapa, aku kurang menyukai Mikan dekat-dekat dengan lelaki lain. Ternyata, masalahnya hanya DENGANKU. Tidak dengan orang lain. Memangnya, kesalahan apa yang sudah aku lakukan sehingga Mikan menjauhiku?

Yuzu memanggil dia 'Ruka-senpai'. Berarti nama laki-laki itu Ruka. Setelah selesai berganti baju, Mikan segera duduk disebelah wanita berambut gelap dan beriris Amethyst. Mikan dan wanita itu duduk dengan tenang diatas sofa sambil memakan popcorn. Tak lama kemudian, lelaki blasteran Perancis-Jepang itu membawakan French Bread beserta saus yang bertaburan potongan tomat. Lelaki itu menatapku dengan alis terangkat kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Mikan. Ia berdecak kesal.

"Sakura-san, itukah sifat yang baik terhadap tamu? Membiarkan dia berdiri di dekat pintu keluar?" Lelaki itu meletakkan piring French Bread-nya dengan bantingan pelan. "Kau juga, Imai."

Mikan mendengus lalu menatapku,"Kau boleh duduk."

"Terimakasih." Balasku pelan. Aku duduk diatas sofa merah itu.

"Astaga, kaku sekali! Kalian tidak terlihat berteman, tahu." Lelaki itu memelototkan matanya. Mikan mengangkat bahu.

"Baiklah," Mikan mendesah. "Mereka teman satu flat-ku, Natsume. Itu Ruka Nogi. Ibunya orang Perancis dan ayahnya orang Jepang. Dia bekerja sebagai _chef_ di restoran Italia berbintang lima. Kami sudah berteman sejak lama. Yang duduk disebelahku adalah Hotaru Imai. Dia wanita kantoran. Dia murni orang jepang."

"Oh. Begitu.. " tanggapku.

"Mereka…. Berisik, bukan?" Mikan terkekeh pelan. Sungguh, dia err…

"Aku iri padamu," jawabku kemudian.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Mikan.

"Ya, aku tidak punya teman satu flat yang menyenangkan. Dia.. sangat tertutup." Ah, aku terlalu banyak bicara.

"Oh." Suara Mikan disertai suara bantingan dari dalam dapur. Refleks, Mikan dan Hotaru Imai (juga aku) berlari menuju dapur.

Ternyata, itu hanya Yuzu yang tidak benar memasak. Yuzu secara tidak sengaja menjatuhkan peralatan memasak. Otomatis, Yuzu mendapat pukulan dari Mikan dan celotehan panjang lebar Ruka Nogi tentang 'Pentingnya menjaga peralatan memasak dengan benar dan cara memperlakukannya'.

Percaya atau tidak, malam itu, aku tertawa terbahak-bahak di Flat Mikan bersama Mikan dan teman-temannya.

**Tbc**

Fiuuh…. Natsume benar-benar OOC. Tapi, Ya sudahlah… Bagi yang mau mereview, silahkan! Tapi, Flame tidak diterima…

Aoi: Eh, Ly-chan kemana? Nggak ada…

Ly-chan: Aku disini! Aku tadi lumutan gara-gara kamu tidak Update ke FFN dengan segera…

Aoi: Oh. Eh, Ly-chan, kamu merhatiin banget ya, kesalahan-kesalahan Typo(s) di Fic-ku yang Ghastly itu….

Ly-chan: Eh, iya ya?

Aoi: he-eh. Kayak Flame.

Ly-chan: Maaf! Maaf!

Aoi: Ya udah, aku mau balas Review dulu nih….

Ly-chan: silahkan!

Oke, Aoi balas Review XO;

**Chibi hazel NRF: **Nanti diceritain kok… tapi masih lama^^ yang sabar yaaa…. Soal pasangan… aku masih bingung… kalau MikaNatsume sudah pasti.. kayaknya Yuzu tidak sama siapa-siapa deh.. Haha..^^

**BluedEphyl: **sama-sama! Aku seneng banget kamu mau mereview fic-ku ini… Iya, aku tahu. Aku lihat di Story Status, yang mengunjungi atau membaca fic-ku ini ada 30 orang. Hanya beberapa yang mereview…

**Sparkling Miracles: **Aku sudah Update! Maaf sekali karena kau mungkin sudah lama menunggu. PM-mu belum dijawab… aku takut kau marah padaku (apa ada alasannya?) jawaban untukmu di review sudah aku jawab di PM, bukan? Tunaikan janjimu, Acin-senpai! Baca dan review chapter ini… hahaha..^^

**Kazuki NightFlame47: **Apakah kau merasa tersinggung untuk balasan review dariku di chapter 2? Gomenasai! .

**Lonelyclover: **Iya… nanti jawabannya.. masih lama.. baca terus fic ini, ya! Dan yang paling penting, kau harus bersabar!^^

**Misyel: **Jleb! Jleb! Nggak jelas? TTATT

**Drowning Melody: **Tidak ada yang menyinggung kok! Aku bahkan senang sekali kau mau mereview fic-ku ini. Benarkah? Waaah.. aku blushing lho, untuk saat ini… Syukurlah kau nyaman dengan OOC. Aku ingin membuat Imej Natsume beda disini. Ini 'kan Fiction, jadi bebas berekspresi…. Sugoi! XOXO

Yap, bagi yang berbaik hati mau mereview, saya akan sangat mencintai anda! Hahaha…. ^^

Daiyaki Aoi^^


End file.
